Conan
Conan is an late-night talk show hosted by writer, comedian and performer Conan O'Brien. The program's host previously starred on NBC's Late Night with Conan O'Brien and The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. O'Brien's long-time sidekick Andy Richter (also from Late Night and The Tonight Show) joins O'Brien on the weeknight talk show. Appearances * In the episode "God Never Closes a Door Without Laughing at You" (October 10, 2011), Elmo appeared in a public service announcement to defend redheads from bullies. (video) The Team Coco website also posted a behind-the-scenes video of the shoot featuring Kevin Clash and Drew Massey. (video) Muppet Mentions * In the episode "Heavy Hangs the Fannypack" (November 18, 2010), Conan attempts to lure Prince William and Kate Middleton to hold their Royal Wedding in Los Angeles. In his sales pitch for the city O'Brien says that "free security will be provided by the Hollywood Blvd. characters; including Laker's Elmo, Unrealistic-looking Hulk, and Almost-Superman." A picture of the characters is shown. * In the episode "No Time for Tetherball" (December 7, 2010), actor Rainn Wilson (The Office) shared some of his childhood Dungen and Dragons artwork. In responce to one drawing of a creature, Andy Ricter commented: "I think that's actually Bert, from Ernie and Bert inside there." * In the episode "A Sleigh Full of Slay" (December 14, 2010), Conan shows how everyone, even Elmo, has made their Christmas list. Conan shows a clip from Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! re-dubbed with new voices. In the segment, the normally high-pitched Elmo tells Santa that for Christmas he wants his testicles to finally drop. His wish is granted, and the now deep-voiced Elmo thanks Santa. (video) * In the episode "Santa vs. Rudolph vs. Predator" (December 23, 2010), Jason Segel mentions his work with the Muppets. * In the episode "A Fistful of Dollars, a Mouthful of Travelers Cheques" (January 18, 2011), Jennifer Garner and O'Brien talk about their experiences as guests on Sesame Street. * In the episode "The Asiago Index" (February 16, 2011), Conan mentions how the Sesame Street Muppets appeared on Capitol Hill earlier in the day to garner support for funding for public broadcasting. O'Brien jested that due to the hard economic times, Big Bird had to rent his egg to Lady Gaga (a reference to Gaga's 2011 performance at the Grammy Awards.) * In the episode "A Mystery Wrapped Inside a Calzone" (March 2, 2011), Conan tries to make his Finnish viewers happy by showing anti-Swedish items (as, according to Conan, Finland and Sweden are bitter rivals). The bit included showing three Swedish icons - actor Dolph Lundgren, death from Ingmar Bergman's The Seventh Seal, and the Muppets' Swedish Chef - locked in a Finnish sauna. (video) * In the episode "Countdown to Crotchfire" (April 4, 2011), comedian Russell Brand describes his impression of Nick Nolte's voice as sounding like "Mr. Snuffleupagus or Tom Waits." * In the episode "The Silvery Thistles of St. Lispmoor" (August 1, 2011), Harrison Ford responds to the box office receipts of his movie Cowboys vs Aliens and how it almost didn't come in at number one compared to The Smurfs. "It's gonna do good next weekend... unless there's a Muppets movie coming out, or, y'know." * In the episode "I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream When Our Elevator Plunges 40 Floors" (August 11, 2011), Conan commented on a petition for Bert and Ernie to marry saying "just like Andy and I have been saying for years, just because two close friends take baths together doesn't mean they're gay." * In the episode "God Never Closes a Door Without Laughing at You" (October 10, 2011), Ty Burrell said in order to keep his Sesame Street loving daughter happy when he watches football, he'll pretend the football players are actually Sesame Street characters. "I'll be going 'Elmo blew a cover, and Grover beat 'em on a deep post, and now Big Bird is yelling at him.'"(video) * In the opening of ""The Mystery of the Recent NYU Grad Who Got a Job"" (November 2, 2011), an audience member tossed an Elmo doll onto the stage. Conan and Andy riff about Elmo and the doll throughout the monolouge. Connections *Amy Adams appeared in "How The Grinch Stole Innocence" *Christina Applegate appeared in "Wanted: Dead... Or with Chives" *Will Arnett appeared in "The Way to a Man's Heart Is Through My Multi-Level Marketing Plan" *Jason Bateman appeared in "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings Karaoke" *Jack Black appeared in "The Mistletoe Manifesto" *Tyra Banks appeared in "A Streetcar Named Dr. Nathan Gluckman" *Emily Blunt appeared in "The Rise and Fall of John Reisenpaul" *James Blunt appeared in "Redbeard's Last Stand" *Julie Bowen appeared in "The Mummenschantz Conundrum" *Zach Braff appeared in "The Awkward Product Placement. Swiffer" *Matthew Broderick appeared in "The Mystery of the Recent NYU Grad Who Got a Job" *Jeff Bridges appeared in "'Whisper,' She Shouted" *Kobe Bryant appeared in "Rendezvous at Meet-Up Point" *Ty Burrell appeared in "God Never Closes a Door Without Laughing at You" *LL Cool J appeared in "Hickory Dickory Danger" *Stephen Colbert appeared in "Just Another Typical Gay Jewish Wedding in New York" *Rosario Dawson appeared in "A Fistful of Chowder" *Cameron Diaz appeared in "Huston, We Have a Murder" *Jimmy Fallon appeared in "It's the Great Pumpki--, No Wait, That's Just Conan's Head" *Craig Ferguson appeared in "The Unitard Dilemma" *Tina Fey appeared in "Dial T For Misdialed Murder" *Zach Galifianakis" appeared in "The Indiscriminate Highlighter" and "The Zombie Who Preferred Salads" *Jennifer Garner appeared in "A Fistful of Dollars, a Mouthful of Travelers Cheques" *Donald Glover appeared in "2011: A Spanx Odyssey" *Paul Giamatti appeared in "Hell's Cul-De-Sac" *Seth Green appeared in "A Sleigh Full of Slay," "Captain Facepunch vs. The Punch-Proof Face!" and "Length × Width = Tears" *Kathy Griffin appeared in "The Decline of Dee Klein" *Ricky Gervais appeared in "Baa Baa Blackmail," "One If By Land, Two If By A Slightly Longer Land Route," "The Monkey's Paw and Then the Rest of the Monkey," and "Wow! You Do Care About These Episode Titles." *Dave Grohl appeared in "Eat, Love, Lather, Rinse, Repeat" *Jake Gyllenhaal appeared in "The Lion, The Witch, and the IKEA Aspelund Underbed Storage Box" *Dana Gould appeared in "Death Takes a Time-Share" *Tom Hanks appeared in "Murder, She Tweeted" and "50,000,000 Connie Selleca Fans Can't Be Wrong" *Anne Hathaway appeared in "The Dr. and Mrs. Howard P. Reynolds Foundation Murders" *Ed Helms appeared in "Air Force One 2: Revenge of President Dracula" *Pee-Wee Herman appeared in "Everybody Wang but Don't Chung Tonight" *Jonah Hill appeared in "The Murdering Murderer of Murdertown" *Ice-T appeared in "Quoth the Raven, 'No Comment'" *Randy Jackson appeared in "The Lion, The Witch, and the IKEA Aspelund Underbed Storage Box" *Don Johnson appeared in "I Know What You Did Last Lobsterfest" *Magic Johnson appeared in "The Falcon Can Hear the Falconer, Thanks to Miracle Ear!" *Nicole Kidman appeared in "One If By Land, Two If By a Slightly Longer Land-Route" *Larry King appeared in "Baa Baa Blackmail," "Hello and Dubai," "Grandpa's Secret, Grandma's Shame," "The Indiscriminate Highlighter," and "50,000,000 Connie Selleca Fans Can't Be Wrong" *Greg Kinnear appeared in "Terra Chips at 30,000 Feet" *John Krasinski appeared in "The Rise and Fall of John Reisenpaul" and "The Umlaut Initiätive" *Hugh Jackman appeared in "A Tree with Dutch Elm Disease Grows in Brooklyn" *Don Johnson appeared in "I Know What You Did Last Lobsterfest" *Rashida Jones appeared in "Return to Devil's Condo" *Ken Jeong appeared in "Murder at the Murder Trial" *Hugh Laurie appeared in "The Unbearable Lightness of Light Beer" *Joey Lawrence appeared in "2011: A Spanx Odyssey" *Denis Leary appeared in "Voodoo or Voo Don't" and "I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream When Our Elevator Plunges 40 Floors" *Ray Liotta appeared in "Alibi for the Murder Andy's Committing Tonight" *George Lopez appeared in "What the Rowboat Saw" and "Wow! You Do Care About These Episode Titles." *Jane Lynch appeared in "A Renaissance Most Foul" and "Enter the Enterer" *William H. Macy appeared in "Damn the Torpedoes, Full Greed Ahead" *Steve Martin appeared in "The Container Store of My Discontent" *Howie Mandel appeared in "Alex Trebek in Actual Jeopardy" *Phil McGraw appeared in "How Stella Got Her Car Back" *Joel McHale appeared in "Paper or Plastique?" *Tracy Morgan appeared in "Grandpa's Secret, Grandma's Shame" *My Morning Jacket appeared in "What Happens on Krypton, Stays on Krypton" *Kevin Nealon appeared in "A Jeff Bridges Too Far" and "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Rabbi" *Conan O'Brien serves as host of the program *Chris O'Donnell appeared in "A Man for 3 out of 4 Seasons" *Shaquille O'Neal appeared in "Cut, Cap, Balance, and Boogie" *Kaitlin Olson appeared in "The Monkey's Paw and Then the Rest of the Monkey" *Hayden Panettiere appeared in "The Candy Man Can't" *Jim Parsons appeared in "Show Zero," "The Turducken Kurfuffle" and "President Björk Saves the Day" *Eddie Pepitone appeared in "The Mystery of the Recent NYU Grad Who Got a Job" *Amy Poehler appeared in "Who Will Cry for the Third Nipple?" *Natalie Portman appeared in "A Conundrum Enigma" *Ray Romano appeared in "Do You Want Lies with That?" *Seth Rogen appeared in "Baa Baa Blackmail," "Excuse Me, But May I Murder You?" and "The Day the Proofradar Quit" *Andy Richter serves as announcer and Conan's sidekick on the program *Paul Rudd appeared in "The Devil Drives Stick" *Bob Saget appeared in "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Dead Fish" *Adam Sandler appeared in "2011: A Spanx Odyssey" *Jason Segel appeared in "Santa vs. Rudolph vs. Predator" *Tom Selleck appeared in "Karate Kid 9: Return to Nun-chuk Island" *Steve Schirripa appeared in "Terra Chips at 30,000 Feet" *Martin Short appeared in "The Devil's Email Attachment" *Sarah Silverman appeared in "Zeus Was Framed" and "Ninjas Don't Wear Corduroy" *Paul Simon appeared in "The Mystery of the Recent NYU Grad Who Got a Job" *Jon Stewart appeared in "Just Another Typical Gay Jewish Wedding in New York" *Martha Stewart appeared in "The Rise and Fall of John Reisenpaul" *Emma Stone appeared in "Hug Me, Sighed the Porcupine" *Eric Stonestreet appeared in "The Spatula Peninsula" *Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog (Robert Smigel) appeared in "Just Another Typical Gay Jewish Wedding in New York" *Marisa Tomei appeared in "The Double-Fudging of Vanessa Del Rio" and "The Fluffer of Seville" *Jesse Tyler Ferguson appeared in "Wanted: Dead… or with Chives" and "The Pretty Girl Waving to Someone Behind You" *Venus Williams appeared in "Heavy Hangs the Fannypack" *"Weird Al" Yankovic appeared in "An Atheist Named Faith" See also *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien'' External links *TeamCoco.com - Official website *Conan on Facebook *Conan on YouTube *Conan on Twitter Category:TV Appearances Category:TV Mentions